


狠心爱人

by TotalError



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalError/pseuds/TotalError





	狠心爱人

OOC / 微女装梗 / 让我们把底线丢掉

“我要送你九十九朵玫瑰花”  
“大大大大大大大大大哥别杀我 我我我我我把枪都给你”

今晚的主唱不知道是不是抖音刷多了，神曲一首接一首，连李振洋个平素爱极了沙雕视频的人都翻了无数个白眼，声音又轻又淡地从滋润了酒精的双唇间飘出，“啥玩意啊这是。”  
他长腿一伸，鞋尖踢了踢旁边沙发上的岳明辉，“老岳啊老岳，我妈要知道你开了家这样的酒吧，都不能让我来你知道吗？”  
岳明辉夹着细烟的手指一抖，看着昏暗灯光下独占了一长条沙发的长条形李振洋，“诶呦你得了吧，我又不是求着你来。”  
他抬手拍拍裤腿上的鞋印，伸手指了指坐了一圈的弟弟们，还伸手拍了拍赖在他后边补觉的卜凡，“我跟你说洋洋，我这群弟弟里头就你最——”  
“机车。”挤在这俩人中间的陈立农恰到好处地接了句，搭在左腿上的右脚还变本加厉地在李振洋的长裤上蹭了蹭，偏偏他的兔子眼睛还无辜得很，嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着花生的嘴巴还鼓囊囊的——软兔子一只，不能动粗。  
李振洋猛地坐直了身子，娇俏又做作的食指恶狠狠地指着刚刚被玷污的裤腿，大大的眼睛里都是满满的威胁，“弄弄，你今天必须给我的裤子中段道歉！”  
陈立农从善如流，“对不起，痒痒的裤腿中段......”

今儿是北京生人南京读书英国留学的岳明辉在广州开的老同学酒吧开业一周年庆，本来就不会有老同学出没的酒吧在今天这个日子就更不会有什么老同学，倒是这么多年到处玩来的猪朋狗友——他弟弟们都来了。  
要是按岳明辉给人家的微信备注，就是下面这样的：  
蓝血大模李振洋，青岛小哈卜凡凡，台湾娃子陈立农，上海房子董又霖，房屋中介陆定昊，旅行青蛙王琳凯，白皮胡巴朱星杰，大码甜甜尤长靖，皮肤专家秦大田，萝卜种植娄滋博，三界仙姑周金兑，啥啥啥的一大堆。  
只有岳明辉想不起来前缀的，就没有缺席的。  
要说今儿这个周年庆有多及时呢？  
那就是那个什么节就快到了，这小小酒吧里头各个地方各个民族各行各业各直各弯的都有了，很好地响应全民大团结啊，简直普天同庆，不搞不行。  
这个搞是哪个搞，就请各位自行想象吧，说白了就影响不好了。  
男人多了，就是这点不好：平时都是接待附近大学生的清吧活脱脱变成了GAY吧，虽然岳明辉坚称他们里头真的有直男，但是谁特么信啊。  
鬼见过直男间存在纯洁的友谊？  
反正小鬼说没有。

卜凡满耳朵都是他大洋哥跟那台湾软兔子的幼稚对话，昏昏沉沉地在梦里头都是那些混杂了各地味道的奇怪音调，连揣在心口的手机嗡鸣起来的声音都混杂在里头，若不是在心尖尖上的震动，他一时半会怕是要陷进梦魇里了。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，攥着手机的掌心被震得一片酥麻，那上头弹出的消息框一条接一条，那边的人手速快得很，不一会就刷了一大串句子。  
卜凡从岳明辉身后的空隙里爬出来，刚才侧卧时占着的地方空余得很，他一起身，那点空位一时间就多了不少注视的目光。  
“诶呦凡子醒了啊。”岳明辉接过陈立农递过来的一大块西瓜，埋头就开啃，“告诉哥哥昨晚去哪了？咋这么——”  
“又虚又弱。”陈立农继续恰到好处地接话。  
软绵绵瘫着的李振洋笑得抽气，“弄弄啊弄弄，男人不能说虚啊弄弄。”  
“哥哥，你这话我就不愿意听了哥哥。”卜凡揪着刚剃出A字的短寸头发，不清醒的脑子一咕噜就开始RAP，“今天你是一身黑，我有你的DNA——”  
陈立农：“我的老天爷，父子局诶。”

“老天爷——”  
在外边勾勾搭搭的陆定昊跑过来，“岳哥你还把妹子叫来了？”  
正听着相声的岳明辉一愣，“啊？”  
卜凡刚翘起的二郎腿立马放下了，连眉眼间都多了点意味不明的笑意，单边勾着的嘴角都显出邪气，他侧头看着岳明辉，“宝贝来了。”  
岳明辉脑子转得飞快，立马就想起在卜凡家见过的小人儿，轻啧了一声，“你跟那孩子玩真的？”  
“真的不能再真了。”卜凡盯着若有若无的珠帘外的人群，那些藏匿在震耳乐声中的声声抽气与惊讶都让他更添笑意。  
那人在远远的大门处就被注视着，不知哪来的气场竟慑得人为他让道。鞋跟一下一声地敲在地面，一步步地拨开人群向岳明辉他们所在的小隔间走来。  
首先入目的，就是那裸色细跟高跟鞋向上延伸的嫩白脚背与瘦长笔直的双腿，再想往上探索，那腿跟已然被松松垮垮挂在腰胯上的热裤遮挡。  
那人在身侧摆动的细长双臂都精致得像人偶，束在热裤中的T恤下摆勾勒出盈盈一握的腰肢。窄小的肩膀连衣服肩线都撑不住，宽松领口敞着突出的锁骨和纤瘦的天鹅颈。  
鼻梁眉骨下颌线，骨相极佳；及腰乌丝披肩撒，步步生风。  
琉璃双目水含情，顾盼生辉；红唇白齿佳人笑，人间极品。  
最绝的是他那细颈上用红绳系着的那枚平安扣，羊脂玉的白润几乎消融于那白嫩的肌理中，只余那根红绳，像是茫茫白雪中那点勾人心魂的红。  
“来了。”卜凡喃喃道。  
来人抬手拨开毫无用处的细珠帘，巴掌大的脸蛋上笑意半分不减，视线在端坐着的一圈人身上轻飘飘地扫过，可也不见他开口说话。  
不过两三秒他便利落地跨过一双双随意敞着的长腿，安分地站定不足半秒，近乎一米九的纤瘦人儿就软绵绵地赖着卜凡身上了。  
他侧身坐在卜凡腿上，那紧紧裹在热裤布料中的臀肉不偏不倚地落在那处，他又似是天真不自知地轻轻扭动了几下，终是给他自己的长腿找了个舒适姿势。  
卜凡被他惹得发慌，伸手握住了他的纤瘦腰肢，揽住他全心全意窝在自己怀里的小身板，本就阴沉的嗓音更深了几分，“超儿，别动。”  
这一圈人都看着他俩的小动作，一声声的低低交谈隐没在再次嘈杂的音乐里。岳明辉掐灭了指尖的烟，灌了口柠檬水，这才笑着打趣，“超儿也来了呀，今天真漂亮。”  
李英超靠在卜凡的胸口上，不知为何泛着眼泪的双眼弯起月牙，回看着他笑了笑，又好似穿透他往更深更远的地方看去了。  
“是挺漂亮的，”李振洋搭腔道，目光直勾勾地落在李英超身上，不知为何他的话里竟鲜少地带了些许刺，“凡子哪弄来的？”  
卜凡坐直了身子，往常都是各玩各的，哪里会如此直白地问哪来的人。他转不过来的脑筋只能让他对他的大学长回答一个，“啊？”  
他握在手心的李英超倒是先反应过来，蜷着身子往他怀里又躲了几分，目光怯怯地与李振洋对上，然后才轻声答道，“不是弄来的。”  
李振洋毫不遮掩地翻了个大白眼，“我问卜凡。”  
岳明辉心慌慌地去按住李振洋的膝盖，“咋了这是，有话好好说啊洋洋。”他回头看见李英超眼中荡着的那点泪光，软了声音急忙忙安慰，“别怕超儿，李振洋他就是欠。”  
李英超迅速抬手捂住卜凡的嘴巴，眼眶泛红，竟恶狠狠地冲李振洋喊话：“我说不是就不是！”  
啧，李振洋活了二十多年，能让他这么头疼的人一根手指头就能数出来。他随手扔掉指间那根刚拿上的细烟，挥开岳明辉摁在他膝盖上的手，倏地站起身，居高临下地看着李英超，“给你三秒，跟我走。”  
卜凡握住李英超的手腕，不明就里地望着突然间发号施令的李振洋，“哥哥这是咋啦？”  
然而李振洋却置若罔闻地盯着他怀里的李英超，看见那双琉璃珠子顷刻间就被泪水浸没，那些在脸颊上肆意滚着的水珠子就像暴雨一样停不住，“三——”  
“二——”他感觉李英超流下的泪更像是一瓢滚烫的热水，把他心脏灼得疼痛酸胀。  
卜凡感觉攥住他衣摆的力道又大了几分，抬手揽住身上人轻轻发抖的身体，宽厚的手掌在那单薄得有些过分的脊背上轻拍，放轻了声音哄道，“乖宝贝，别，别哭呀。”  
“一！”李振洋喊道。  
平日里知晓他脾气的人都被他吓愣了，北服大洋哥除了起床气哪有过这么凶的时候。饶是被那些不争气的模特气得不行，都能弯着唇角嘲讽；真正像如今这般黑脸的，可真是头一次。  
他看了一眼仍被卜凡圈在怀里哄着的人，轻嗤一声，侧身捞起桌面上的烟盒打火机转身便走。他可真的气坏了，走路步子都没了平日的节拍感，乱糟糟得很。  
陈立农接受到岳明辉挤眉弄眼的提示，匆匆捞起外套就赶了上去。  
远处近处都是一阵阵喧闹，那些窃窃低语反而愈发容易窜进人的耳朵里。卜凡皱皱眉，大手捂住了李英超的耳朵。  
他亲昵地吻住李英超颤动的眼睑，湿润的触感在皮肤和唇齿间晕开，“宝贝别哭了。”他的手在他瘦削的脊背上来回抚摸，好几十下后才渐渐停下，“超儿乖乖，别怕啊。告诉凡哥怎么了？”  
李英超吸着鼻子，方才那样闷着的哭令他周身泛红，在多色又昏暗的灯下愈发旖旎。他的手臂缠住卜凡的脖颈，埋在他裸露出来的肌肤上深深地呼吸了好一会，直到熟悉的淡淡柑橘味溢满鼻腔，才轻声开口，“对不起。”  
卜凡听着他虚无的呢喃，轻叹一声，用十指顺着他的长发，“没事。”  
他的另一只手扯出李英超束在裤子里的衣服下摆，衣物撒下，笼住他仅仅裹住大半臀部的热裤和宽松裤腿里不经意间泄露的春光。那只手再次从那后颈滑到脊背，划过后腰，拖住那窄小挺翘的臀，然后熟稔地从那刚成为视觉盲区的裤腿中伸进去——  
暗中留意着的人都在想，刚刚露出的那点蕾丝布料，到底能挡住多少？  
岳明辉这个人精自是知晓接下来会发生什么，更何况是卜凡那点昭然若揭的小心思，他随便找了个借口就把那些不相干的人都带走了。卜凡的感激都来不及给他，岳明辉已经给他俩留下了私密的空间，于是卜凡就愈发心安理得地开始不安分起来。  
李英超仍是将头埋在卜凡的肩颈上，只是刚刚那点压抑的抽泣已然成了压抑的喘息。他按住卜凡的肩膀微微支起身，刚被轻轻抚摸过的下身微微离开了那只作恶的手。  
他的嘴巴贴住卜凡的耳朵，喘出的热气都落在那耳朵上，他湿润的舌尖在那独特的小耳朵软肉上舔过，“别，别在这里。”  
卜凡在他的下颌、嘴角、鼻翼、眉骨上一一吻过，嗓音愈发幽深，“好，不在这。”  
可他在李英超下身的手掌却未曾撤离，反而再次贴近，或者说是愈发贴近一层。他挑开那层单薄的蕾丝布料，毫无间隙的握住那丰满的臀肉。收紧手指的一瞬间，耳边是倍加湿润的喘息，指间是快要溢出的软糯。  
真的很要命，哪怕握住这两瓣臀肉无数次了，还是这般诱人侵犯。他一如往日地把玩手中的娇软许久，才勾勾手指，从那双臀间深处隐秘又紧致的穴口划过，练过吉他的粗粝指尖状似不经意间戳进那软肉里，瞬息被被吸附住的指尖竟是带出点点湿润来。  
他咬住李英超水润的下唇，舌尖在那勾人的唇窝上轻轻舔舐，在怀中人密处作乱的食指变本加厉地往深处探着、往四周拨弄着。  
“弄过了？”  
李英超长歪了的喉结缓慢地吞咽了几下，从深喉中呜咽着应了几声，仰着头把身子愈发往卜凡宽厚温暖的怀抱里贴近几分，纤瘦的手臂缠住他的脖颈，“想，想你了。”  
他感受到内里蓦地探入的二指三指，娇嫩的肠肉被粗粝的指尖摩擦着，饶是他已非第一次承受这样的探索，一阵接一阵的酸麻还是从那最密之处，一寸一寸地攀上尾椎、蔓延至整个腰脊。  
他紧紧地贴住卜凡的双唇，俩人间连喘息都被另一个人吞噬，“你怎么，怎么可以，离开——”他的声音因突如其来的侵入而断开，眼眸都因着愈演愈烈的情欲而潮红着，“离开这么，久......”  
卜凡大冤，他不过跟李振洋几个去巴黎时装周几日。往常又不是没有过，只是李英超比他以往有过的男男女女都更加爱黏人。国外只待了几日，视屏通话却是一日两遭，晨起洗漱、浴后睡前，就算隔着千里与屏幕，那些晦涩情爱都从不缺席。  
也许陈立农说的挺对，这磨人的李英超真能把人弄得虚晃。他把李英超揣在掌心小半年，今时今日还是头一遭见着他这样招人疼惜模样。  
“超儿，哥哥错了。”他含住李英超水色的双唇，把他的喘息和呜咽都在口腔中搅和得更乱。只不过抽出了那探求的手指，手掌从那软肉与蕾丝布料中撤出，又隔着那层蕾丝把挺翘软绵的臀肉握在手心揉捏。  
他把李英超的下身摁在自个儿的跨上，看着他因坐于那突兀挺立之处而瞬间潮红的双颊，又是哄又是骗地贴在他温软的耳朵上，“宝贝想要什么，跟哥哥说说。”  
李英超自觉隔着两三层布料、戳在自己被玩弄得潮湿着收缩的穴口上的巨物，红着脸握住卜凡的手腕，勾着手指头拉着人又往那蕾丝布料上去，“这个，磨着，不舒服。”  
卜凡顺着他的指尖勾住那蕾丝，稍稍用力便看见他咬着下唇，对他撒娇：“轻点，勒着疼。”  
卜凡轻笑，力道却半分不少，“忍着，宝贝。”他抓住那薄薄的、什么都挡不住的玩意儿，“哥哥这就帮你弄掉。”  
那丁点大的东西受不住半分力，再用力一弄便撕裂开来。卜凡揪住这点碎布，从李英超柔软的腿心处拉扯出来。掌心不经意间碰到那上边的潮湿液体，于是便玩心大发地把那布料在他光裸的腿上摩挲，待到那肌理上满是光泽的水色，才扔掉那点废布。  
李英超低头嘟着嘴巴，看着自己腿上被蹭上的混合液体，又羞又恼，软绵绵的一拳锤在卜凡胸口上。拉着人手腕的纤纤十指却把人往前方引，轻轻落在那热裤的裤链上，“这里，也不舒服。”  
卜凡的大手顺从地包住那团鼓起来的形状，并着那金属裤链握住娇嫩的肉体。李英超在他掌心下难受地蹭了蹭，臀心便随着他的动作在卜凡的挺立之处磨蹭。  
卜凡狠了心咬住李英超的双唇，“这不行，宝贝。”他心存恶意地往上顶胯，“至少在这里，不行。”  
李英超努力咽下呼之欲出的呻吟，化作声声嗯嗯啊啊意味不明的呜咽，放任卜凡在他唇齿间模拟着性事的动作，撑在他的肩膀上，转身跨坐在他身上。  
他是听话的，连那宽松的裤腿都被他蓄意拉开，裸露出隐秘的鼠蹊部与渗着体液的密穴，眼中含着一汪桃花酿似的清泉，那般青涩又大胆的坐在那撑起一大片布料的柱体上。  
就连他那白嫩柔软的腿跟肉，也紧紧贴合着卜凡的腰腹。  
珠帘外昏暗里，又是一声声窥视已久的抽气。卜凡握住他纤细却肉感的大腿，方寸间都是快溢出手心的软嫩。他连忙拉住李英超宽松的T恤下摆，遮住那些外露的满目春色，狠心地掐了一把掌心的软肉，“李英超，你越来越大胆了啊。”  
他粗壮的手臂与李英超的细胳膊纠缠着，似乎一用力了就能把他揉碎了。  
他含住李英超通红的耳尖，“李英超，你要是不告诉我你刚刚为啥哭，”他掐在他腿心的手指愈发用力，好似一松开就能显露出一串青紫色淤痕，“我今天就——”  
他余下的话都被李英超吞下，胡搅蛮缠地被动搅着舌尖。李英超勾着他的指尖一寸寸拉开那链子，那下边男孩特有的粉嫩柱体就在手心手背上轻蹭，顶端溢出的晶莹液体倍显青涩。  
卜凡看着他精致脸庞一点一点被情欲吞没的通红模样，松开力道由着他为所欲为。他的手指被牵引着，从前到后，从挺立的热处，到温软的鼠蹊部，然后又一点一点地捅进那潮湿的穴口中。  
一指是他的，另一指是他的。  
他纤细又骨节分明的手指平日都在那黑白琴键上舞动，又或是在洒满阳光的床边夹着画笔涂抹色块，还在那慵懒的早晨给他灵活地打着领结。此时此刻那双纤瘦的手却主动挑起情欲，向他发出全心全意的渴求。  
卜凡欲抽出，却被李英超双指夹着往更深处探求。原本两指便被夹得难行的密道如今被塞入三指，四周吸附的肠肉愈发收缩得要紧，细细密密地贴合在每一寸皮肤上。  
李英超跨上的热裤早就被他褪在细瘦的脚踝上，柔软丰满的下身模拟着真实，一挺一动地不停动作着。  
卜凡拉开他的手，满手的黏液十指交握地与他胶合着。他另一只手抱住衣物下摆托住李英超的双臀，调整着他缠在腰腹上的长腿，然后倏地站起身，“宝贝，抱好了。我们换个地方。”  
此时的李英超满目皆是迷醉，头顶上那些晃眼的灯光都变成他双目中的流光溢彩。那对本就勾人的琉璃珠子，此刻如同满载了所有光辉一般，连同那些泛滥的星星泪光，都那般醉人。  
卜凡拨开珠帘，抱着身上被他和他自己弄得微微颤抖的小人儿，直直地往卫生间走去。他竭力用那T恤下摆抱住那外泄的春光，却感觉手里的布料被那些满溢的体液浸润，随着那穴口一收一缩而湿哒哒地黏在臀隙和掌心。  
待在吧台后的岳明辉托了托金丝眼镜，片刻间就回神了，只是那俩人紧紧交缠的身体却一遍又一遍地在脑袋里回放。  
“岳岳？”董又霖喊了他一声，“那个是卜凡吗？”  
岳明辉又掏出一根细烟，片刻间飘起的烟雾掩盖了他的眼神，“对啊，还有他家小朋友。”他轻笑一声，觉得说多了这个董呆子也不懂，只是连着烟雾一起吐出一句低语，“简直人间尤物。”

这是第一次这样弄。  
卜凡随手摊开毛巾，把李英超放在洗漱台上。他看见镜子里头自己被情欲冲昏头脑的疯狂模样，可这幅样子好像在现下才是合情合理的。  
他回抱住李英超的细腰，双唇从他的发际向下亲吻，从那太阳穴到下唇的唇窝，从那瘦削的下颌到那突兀的锁骨，舔弄几下那块摄人心魄的羊脂玉，拉扯开宽松的衣物领口，轻轻舔舐过那肩膀的肌理。  
然后一路向下，为他撕去碍事的衣物，在他因突如其来的赤裸而冷得颤抖之时，含住他粉色的乳尖反复吸吮逗弄，待到一侧立起深色些许的花蕾，便又去弄另一侧。  
卜凡的手在那后仰的脖颈上轻轻安抚，而后捏着他的肩膀、他的脊背，像是拨弄琴弦一般在他的脊柱沟上反复来往。再下一些，便是他柔软的小腹，他因坐姿而倍加浑圆的双臀，他大敞着的修长双腿与腿心那些泛滥的透亮体液。  
他的关节都是嫩色与粉红的，勾在卜凡腰侧的膝盖和腰后的脚踝都因纤瘦而显得过分娇弱——这是不对的，李英超那绷紧的肌理用力得很，缠得人无法脱身。  
他是那样大胆，大胆得不像是第一次在公众场合这样情动。  
他跟了卜凡小半年，本来只是萍水相逢的关系，却阴差阳错维系到了今天。卜凡对人好，对他是最好，不用他人说他也知道，于是骨子里那点缠人的劲时隔了许久终是又有了发挥之处。  
出门要个拥抱，入睡讨个晚安，凑着脑袋一起喝的可乐，千山万水也要的一通通电话。哪怕是卜凡有时把他弄疼了见血了，他也高兴得眯了眼睛，调皮地抱住卜凡懊悔的脑袋，“爸爸原谅你的小调皮。”  
被人用力地需要，被人用劲地疼爱，是一件多妙的事情。  
两个人的时候，床上，浴室，沙发，厨房，餐桌，哪怕是那扇毒鸡汤屏风，都被他俩弄得吱呀作响。李英超光裸的双腿在那些不同的材质上颤抖过，每次事终时隐秘处溢出的暧昧体液淌了周身，蹭得到处都是，就连卜凡给他抠弄出来，都得费事得不行——  
这样一个缠人的宝贝，在怀里便是煎熬。  
卜凡还记得他把李英超按在浴室的那次，过分单薄娇气的脊背靠在花砖墙壁上承受了一次又一次、一轮又一轮的撞击。把他抱下来的时候，那大片的肌理上都是繁复又精致到极点的花纹，青的紫的粉的，含苞的待放的，摄人心魂。

李英超喘出一口热气，抬起手臂抱住卜凡的脑袋，下身仍是不安分地蹭动着，“凡，凡哥哥。”  
“嗯？”卜凡扣住他的腿根，把他的双腿掰得更开，低下头去亲吻那挺翘又粉嫩的物什。  
从羞涩地收缩着的铃口到光洁的柱身，还有那下方滚圆的囊袋，都被他一一润色，而后自上而下含入温热的口腔。  
李英超被激得微颤不止，手指抓住卜凡的短寸，却是半分力气都使不出。  
他的身体干净得惊人，卜凡舌尖舔舐过那顶端，心里头已不可抑制得回忆起初次时李英超光溜得无一根毛发的漂亮身体。  
那时他还以为这十多岁的少年把自己刮得干净，连晦涩之处都妥帖打理；后来用唇齿细细啃咬过，处处都是理所当然又出乎意料的光滑柔嫩；用腰腹顶弄间逼问了，李英超才呜咽着承认是天生如此。  
现下的李英超当然也是如此，只是在情欲里浸润多了，如今轻轻逗弄便可见到别样的桃色美景。更何况是半年多里对他身体熟悉透了的卜凡，只需那几个必备动作，李英超已然软了身子，任他摆弄。  
哪里还有刚刚那嚣张又勇敢的模样？  
卜凡知道差不多了，便加快了口腔中玩弄的速度。他的手早已扣在李英超的臀瓣上，指尖已在那紧致收缩之处中抠弄许久。  
不消半刻，李英超向上挺起纤腰，那被包裹着的下身已泄了干净，却仍处于身前人温热的口腔里。卜凡向上抬眼看着李英超，也没把口腔中的腥物全数吞下。  
他站起身时，便把那些东西吐在掌心，又往那正被侵入之处摸索去了。  
李英超适时地伸手去拉开卜凡的裤链，连带着那贴身的物料都扒拉下来，纤瘦的手轻车熟路地半握着弹出来的紫红色巨物，白嫩的手指圈在那东西上，情色与纯真，实在是色情得很。  
卜凡任由他毫无章法地套弄着，深入密穴的四指已然混合着晶莹与白腥的体液，在那穴口处搅出大滩大滩的带丝黏液。  
他的拇指在李英超敏感的尾椎骨轻轻摩挲，“来了，宝贝。”  
卜凡撤出手指，伸手去拉开李英超搭在他性器上的双手，又把人再次稳稳当当地抱下来扳过身去，下身熟稔地戳在那翕动的穴口，手臂一把勾住他过分纤细的腰肢。  
连缓冲都没有了，他咬住李英超透红的耳垂，顺着流淌的体液便挺身侵入，狠了心直冲冲地顶上那小块敏感至极的软肉。  
“嗯——啊...”  
太快了，太深了。  
李英超掐住卜凡横在他腰上的手臂，今天就算不是他俩第一次，可这还是头一遭被如此直接地侵入到最深处。  
不管是这样后入的姿势，还是这样这样突兀又凶猛的进入，都是第一次。  
李英超看见镜子里头的自己，周身都红透了，还沁出了满满的光亮水渍。他看见自己仰着的脖颈脆弱得不堪一击，平日里恃美行凶的脸上都浸泡在情欲里。  
那些划过脸颊的汗珠，溢出眼眶的泪水，呻吟时微张的唇和探出的舌，自己过于单薄的胸前微微挺立的乳粒，被身后人撞击得晃动的下身，还有那被捅入身体的交合饱撑之处——原来是这样的。  
“嗯——嗯啊——”  
李英超感觉自己的双腿都在颤栗，足尖立于地面不过是个假象；他被顶得都要站不住了，卜凡总是狠狠擦过那个点后又反复破开更深的地方，从身体里快速蔓延到腿根的酸疼让他陷入近乎抽筋的窘境。  
他手指扣入卜凡的指间，努力地想要变成交握的姿势，可卜凡却连空隙都没给他留下。快感与痛感趋于等同，卜凡今天似乎过于狠厉了些。  
怎么了？  
李英超被弄得如同浆糊的脑袋转也转不动了，只来得及在那一下下的猛烈冲撞的间隙里支离破碎地问：“凡哥——嗯啊——”  
“慢点——哥哥——你不，不要——”  
“不要生，气......嗯啊——”  
卜凡握住他瘫软的胯部，居高临下地看着他潮红着脸喘息，心里头原本只是隐隐的怒意却蓦地旺盛起来。  
不为别的，就是李振洋。  
李振洋是他大学师兄。他走秀刚入门时，李振洋已经在秀场混得风生水起，男女不忌。卜凡跟李振洋学了几个月，之后又被带着去上秀场。他看着李振洋在T台上自信从容，也看着他在人堆里春风得意，能不服吗？  
他自然是服气的，只是又存了几分隐隐的、自己也不明了的嫉妒。  
他两年前谈过一个小嫩模，温柔可人得很。可一见着李振洋，就动了心丢了魂。纵然李振洋啥也没干，只是勾唇笑笑，卜凡都觉得这事恼人得不行，面子可算是丢了个精光。  
虽然最后李振洋请他喝酒撸串赔罪，可心里头那根刺，就是会时不时发作几下。今天大概又是那个“时不时”了。  
他看见小半年里都被自己护得严严实实的小宝贝，居然对着李振洋失了神。他看见他大师兄李振洋有史以来第一次怒气爆发，冲着李英超喊话的模样分明就是揣在心尖上在意和疼爱的。  
这俩人从前就认识，在他还未出现的时候。  
“李英超。”卜凡咬住李英超瘦得过分的肩膀，看着镜子中交缠着脖颈的两个赤裸躯体，看着李英超沉溺在性事中阖上的双目，哑着嗓子默念道，“李振洋。”  
李英超于一片过于耀目的白光中听到那熟悉的姓名，蓦地睁开双目，本就含在眼眶中的泪水不受控制地淌了满脸。恍惚间，唇齿间竟是吐出个久久不曾用过的称呼：“洋哥哥......”  
卜凡一愣，连下身耸动的动作都停了下来，大手掐住李英超纤瘦的脖颈，本就充斥了怒意的双目瞬息间被阴鸷占据，“谁？”  
李英超仍在迷茫中，他似乎并不知道自己方才喊了谁，朦胧的双目又懵懂又纯情，天真而不自知地向四周看了看，“洋哥哥去哪了？”  
卜凡狠狠一顶，连李英超撞在大理石台面上的痛呼都不管不顾了，只是在那紧致的甬道里顶弄，一心一意要戳进那最深最涩的地方去。他放在李英超脖颈上的手又收紧了几分，在白嫩的肌理上掐出红痕。  
“李振洋，是谁？”  
李英超被弄得从内而外地疼痛难耐，刚刚得到的那些疼爱似乎只是今晚零星的甜头，这些毫无道理的疼痛才是中心和重点。  
他被“李振洋”的字音唤醒，忆起遥远又漫长的时光中那些亲昵，于是那只给过一个人的名号便脱口而出：“喜欢的人。”  
身体深处又被毫不留情地凶狠一撞。  
李英超竭力去抓住那些虚无缥缈的回忆，“可他不喜欢我。”  
卜凡动作一滞，不知何来的征服欲让他埋在李英超身体深处的性器更加粗大了几分。  
可李英超顾不得疼痛了，他顾不得这么多了。  
他记起自己毫不知耻地扒光了衣服爬上李振洋的床，却被人揪着衣物一寸一寸套回身上。他被人搂在怀里，被人细致地擦干泪水，被人从始至终、从前到后、从头到尾地当作弟弟。  
那一点年少的喜欢，一点都没被糟蹋，却成了少年时期的晦涩污渍。他跑啊跑，跑了好久，才找到另一处温暖宽阔的怀抱——对他好，对他狠，对他真挚，也向他索求。  
他有了一室的温暖灯光和饭菜香气，有了铺天盖地的炽热与呵护，有了一个傻傻的、要自己哄的大型挂件。  
他终于有了接纳他所有好与不好的、最最最喜欢的人。

李英超看见头顶那盏白灯亮得刺眼，比身体里深深浅浅的顶撞还要令人疼得多。他闭上双目，全身心地依靠在身后人的怀中，仿佛脖颈上那被掐得青紫的淤痕全然不存在。  
他摸索着握住横在腰腹上的手臂，一寸寸挪去握住卜凡粗壮的手腕，好像这样就能把卜凡的脉搏握在手心。  
“卜凡凡。”他喃喃。  
“嗯？”卜凡看着镜中被顶弄得来回晃动的人，那瘦削的身板像春风里被拂动的杨柳，于是卜凡那扣住他腰腹的手愈发收紧。  
卜凡很担心，担心他再不握紧的话，李英超要从他怀抱里永远地消失了。什么李振洋，什么洋哥哥，什么小嫩模，他管不了了。  
他只有一个想法：李英超只能也只会是自己的。  
卜凡听见自己轰鸣的心跳声，咚，咚，咚...  
卜凡听见他的宝贝在两个身体趋于同调的心跳声中向他说出世间最平淡也最真实的情话，于是那些欲火啊、妒火啊，片刻间都泄了干净——  
“是我爱的人。”

“我的爱人。”

世间如他怀中人的身躯一般，柔软而美好。  
只有天地间那根红绳，一端系在李英超纤瘦的手腕上，一端被李英超紧紧地系在卜凡凡的指尖。

要喊停吗？  
傻子才停呢。  
他狠心的爱人用红绳把他锁死了。


End file.
